Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by Alluise
Summary: Prowl/Bluestreak story. What started as a mere curiosity turned into friendship, which developed into something more. Ratings vary each chapter. Chapter 3 contains STICKY!
1. Eyes

Title: Can't take my eyes off of you  
Universe: G1  
Characters/Pairing: Prowl/Bluestreak  
Rating: K  
Warnings: fluffy (pre)-slash? bad grammar  
Notes: If I ever get the time and the thought, I will write 2 more chapters: Can't take my lips off of you, Can't take my hands off of you XD  
-and this is my first TF fanfic in English, so ;_; please give me reviews so I can improve. Thank you!

* * *

The first impression he received from the mech was pity. They had the same city of origin, but he did not give any importance to the fact. They had similar designs, but it was common for Praxians. It was uttermost unnatural for him to feel pity at all, but he did. He felt faint pity and trace amount of apologetic feeling to the relatively young mech drawn into the war. What made him to give a small attention to the other at all, he did not understand or knew, however the feeling became so natural that his logic processor did not even tried to analyze at all.

His designation was Bluestreak despite the lack of colour blue in his paintjob. Perhaps his designation was derived from the human idiom to speak quickly and at length… It did not matter. Names were merely names and what he appreciated of Bluestreak was not his name, but his skills as a sharp shooter and his gentle nature. How odd that his stoic battle computer and logic computer appreciates Bluestreak's gentle nature. He found that the soft smiles were rewarding, a remedy to his tired spark. He was sentimental, unlike what others thought of him, in his private thoughts, and this hidden sentimentality felt cherished with Bluestreak's smiles in the long lasting war.

As he devoted more of his freedom for tactical advantages in this war he yearned how Bluestreak kept his gentle nature. In a distance, he would watch Bluestreak talk, smile, and laugh with others. With a little hesitation he would withdraw his attempt to call or join in to the conversation. He couldn't join them.

* * *

"Prowl!"

At the sound of his name being called, Prowl turned to look at Bluestreak. Just as always, there was a cheerful smile held on Bluestreak's face. Prowl felt as slight twitch on the corner of his lips, but his longtime lack of smiles prevented him from having one.

"What is it Bluestreak?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, Prowl. I know that this is totally out of the blue-no pun intended- but it was just today that I realized that you spend way much more time than any other bot on the Ark for the safety of the bots on the Ark. So I decided to say my thanks to you because if I were you then I wouldn't be able to handle all the workload for be as good as you do and…"

Prowl was pleasantly surprised. As Prowl remained silent and Bluestreak ramble went on, Bluestreak's uneasiness grow and his voice began to fade away. Before Bluestreak felt completely dejected, Prowl spoke to Bluestreak.

"Thank you."

"But I'm the one thanking you! So you shouldn't say thank you to me because I'm the one telling my appreciation to you and you have absolutely nothing to appreciate me and so you have no reason to say thanks to me and I don't understand why you say thanks when clearly you are not supposed to say it."

"I am grateful to you."

"But I am absolutely hopeless and I just ramble all the time glitching everyone's audio receptors-"

"I am grateful."

And Prowl gave a faint smile to Bluestreak and he walked away, leaving Bluestreak to wonder if Prowl actually smiled. After some breems of silent pondering, very unusual, Bluestreak whispered a very late reply.

"Um… Thank you?"

* * *

Somehow, the residents of the Ark began to see the two Datsuns together quite frequently. It just appeared as if Prowl was getting his conversation quota from Bluestreak and Bluestreak getting someone to listen to him, finally. Some felt curious about what would Prowl talk about and eavesdrop, but after few kliks they will know that it is just Bluestreak talking-or rambling?- with Prowl's occasional comments.

"So then there was this bird that smashed itself on the window and fell down… I felt really bad for the bird and when I picked it up it wasn't dead! So I took it to the veterinary and the vet told me that it didn't hit the window too hard and that it will be fine."

"I see. That's good."

"Yeah I know! That bird was so tiny and pretty with grey feathers and some red! I don't know if it knows what was happening but it twitted when I held it! So cute! So Prowl-"

"No animals in the Ark."

"… Please?"

"No."

Bluestreak pouted at Prowl's firm answer. Seeing other's childish expression Prowl let out a tiny smile to linger on his faceplate.

"What species of birds is it?"

"Robin! It's really common around the world but still it is really pretty and nice, it eats bugs and fruits which I think is kinda weird but since it's organic I guess it's natural. I can't imagine eating worms at all, yuck."

So occasionally, Bluestreak would chatter away and Prowl will patiently listen and, surprisingly, ask questions to further the conversations.

* * *

"Why do you speak to Bluestreak?"

Sometimes when a bot had a gut to ask Prowl, the question would arise. And casually, Prowl will reply in somewhat rude manner:

"One of the reasons I speak to Bluestreak is because he can converse better than you."

"What makes him so much better?"

"He will talk, and he will listen. It is hard to take my eyes off of him when he proves to be a good friend."

Or more than a friend, Prowl added the thought in his private mind.

* * *

"Why do you talk to me, Prowl?"

When Bluestreak ask this out of the blue, Prowl could not answer at once. Why really? All he needed to say was repeat the answer he told his comrades, so why could he not answer? Prowl thought for a deeper answer: Bluestreak listens to Prowl when he has something to say and when he does not have anything to talk about, Bluestreak will talk. Bluestreak remembers all audio information, remembering the tiniest detail that Prowl would forget, and at a later date he will bring up the information again. Bluestreak allowed Prowl to forget his burden or his stress, and reminded him what Prowl thought he had lost.

"You… remind me."

"Of what?"

"Of what I forgot, what I lost since or during the war. Maybe I'm idolizing you as all the things I lost in this war, but still, I admire you."

"Admire me? But Prowl-"

Bluestreak nervously rambled on how he wasn't worthy to receive Prowl's admiration, which Prowl did not like. He wanted to say that Bluestreak was worthy of praise, but somehow he could not say it.

"Why do you deny yourself?"

"How can I not? Everyone in the Ark can't put up with me…"

"No… Your company is pleasing."

"You're the only one mech then."

"Even if I am, I am still honest in my words. Your company is pleasing and I admire you."

With Prowl's soft words lingering on his audio receptors, Bluestreak stayed silent. His blue optics quivered slightly before he just nodded to Prowl and left.

* * *

After their last conversation, Bluestreak began to evade Prowl. Even when Prowl made an effort to make time to visit the rec room, Bluestreak was not there. Although it wasn't too obvious, Prowl was disappointed when he couldn't find the gunner there and Jazz noticed it.

"So, are you missing your friend?"

"Hm."

"You don't seem to miss me when I don't see you for several days."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. I think you got something."

"Hm."

"You got something special for lil' Blue, Prowler. You can't seem to take your eyes off of him."

"Do I?"

"Do you realize that's the second time you said 'Do I'? Yeah, you do."

"Hm."

"… Prowler, are you repeating yourself?"

"No Jazz. You are repeating yourself."

"I repeat 'because you are repeating. Anyways, you really need to visit lil' Blue."

"Do I?"

Prowl could not help but snicker a bit when Jazz smacked his face with his palm. Did not know how or why, but Prowl became a bit more open to making and receiving jokes or silly remarks. Jazz shook his helm few times and told Prowl to talk to Bluestreak. When Prowl didn't answer, Jazz pushed Prowl out of his office much to Prowl's protest.

"It's kinda nice to see you with someone else, and I don't want to see you being all alone and sulking! So move your aft, Prowler!"

"Jazz!"

Before Prowl could get in, Jazz closed and locked the door from the inside, blocking Prowl's attempts to open in real time as they were made. For few breems the two shared their war on the door and Prowl gave up, he turned around and found Bluestreak staring at him.

"Um, hi Prowl, didn't think that you would be kicked out of your office… Who's in there and who's keeping you out?"

"Jazz."

"Oh, is this some sort of prank then? I never seen Jazz kicking you out of your office, although he does occasionally drag you out but he has never locked you out like this, you know? Um… So… How are you Prowl? I haven't seen you for a while. It not like that I don't like just that um… Nevermind. I didn't really mean to bother you. I'll just get going now…"

Out of pure instinct, Prowl grabbed Bluestreak's forearm and prevented him from leaving. After few seconds Prowl realized what he did and he let go of dumbfounded Bluestreak.

"Sorry."

"No… Why did you grab me?"

"I… Do not want you to leave. Stay. Please."

Bluestreak seem to be in a dilemma. His doorwings were twitching nervously and his mouth kept opening and closing, debating what to say to Prowl. The sight was bit unnerving to Prowl. Did he make the situation worse?

'You know that you are in an open hallway right now, right?'

'Oh, shut up Jazz.'

'Heh, right. Good luck with you.'

Prowl made a quiet sigh at Jazz's comment. What good luck? What does Jazz expect him to do to Bluestreak? What he did not realize was that Bluestreak, although very nervous and still debating, stayed beside him, waiting for Prowl to say something, do something, anything. Bluestreak was speechless. So reluctantly, or voluntarily, Prowl began a conversation.

"… Have you had your energon today?"

"No… Not yet."

"Would you go with me now then?"

Bluestreak nodded slowly and they walked in a slow pace to the rec room. Awkward silence suspended between them and the silence was getting unbearable. During their walk, they did not confront anyone to break the ice and so they were silent for the entire trip.

When they arrived to the rec room, few mechs were there but none was paying attention to Prowl and Bluestreak. Prowl handed Bluestreak a cube and took one for him, and sat down on an empty table. While Prowl drank his cube in silence, Bluestreak merely fiddled with his cube.

"Why are you not drinking?"

Although Prowl spoke with a tone of worry in his voice, Bluestreak seem to be startled by the question and chugged his cube at once. Bluestreak's vents began to make an interesting sound, very similar to human hiccups, and with a look of embarrassment on his face, Bluestreak turned away.

"S-sorry."

"No, that's alright. I'm sorry that I startled you."

Bluestreak looked less embarrassed but he still looked very nervous. Not engaging into any conversation or rambling, Bluestreak's eyes just darted off into random directions, changing his object of interest every klik. Prowl kept watching Bluestreak- how his doorwings were sagged down and twitching, how Bluestreak rubbed his fingers in nervousness, and how Bluestreak's lip components were moving ever so slightly… Prowl cursed Jazz for processor-controlling him, really, why would Prowl think about such things if it wasn't Jazz controlling him?

"Bluestreak."

"Um- Yes Prowl?"

Well… It did not matter though. If Jazz wanted him to take Bluestreak into something like courting, he would do it. Since they already had energon, somewhat the first step of courting, they could continue it and as Bluestreak did not object to Prowl taking him to places so why not?

"Prowl, do you know that it is hard to take my eyes off of you?"

"Other way around Bluestreak. I can't take my eyes off of you."


	2. Lips

Title: Can't take my lips off of you  
Universe: G1  
Characters/Pairing: Prowl/Bluestreak  
Rating: T?  
Warnings: kissing, slash(male/mech on another male/mech), bad grammar  
Notes: Kinda sequel to Can't take my eyes off of you, but I guess it could be a(n) oneshot.. hm. And I guess I need to write the 3rd chapter now, hey?

* * *

Although Prowl liked to listen to Bluestreak talk, just listening to Bluestreak's soft voice, he also liked to close Bluestreak's open mouth with his own.

"Mmm-"

Whether it is a small peck or deep glossae-tangling kiss, he liked to do it.

"Prowl-"

"Hmm- What is it Blue'?"

After few moments of panting to cool down, Bluestreak opened his mouth to call Prowl. Prowl responded while snuggling to the crook of Bluestreak's neck, his arms embracing the other snugly around the waist.

"You know that we are in an open corridor, right?"

"So?"

"Others might see us..."

"See us doing what?"

Prowl made a smug grin as Bluestreak's dermal plating heated up instantly. Oh, how much did he enjoy making his lover embarrassed he could not tell, but it was surprising both for him and Bluestreak.

"Us doing... doing... You know..."

"This?"

With that Prowl gave Bluestreak a light peck on the soft lips. Bluestreak was so embarrassed, and felt good to receive attention but he would not admit it, and pushed Prowl's faceplate away. Honestly, if he was not the one who made such changes in the other mech, he would be suspicious if this is Prowl, who became much more playful, smug, and...

"I know you enjoy it."

As Prowl began to nibble Bluestreak's palm, he couldn't help but to yelp and run away. No, no, no, so definitely different than what Prowl used to be, so different and changing so fast for Bluestreak to adapt. Not that he disliked the change, well it's better than loving a mech rumoured to not have any emotions, but it was just different. Bluestreak never imagined that Prowl would be the one initiating all the physical actions and snuggle and kiss... No, never. And the fact that the entire Ark seems, or pretending, to not know about their relationship made Bluestreak more shy about display of affection and proceeding onwards.

"Hey Blue'. Did Prowler done something again?"

Except Jazz, who kind of brought them together.

"Oh! Hi Jazz! Um well, maybe...?"

"So he did do something. So what did he do?"

First, Bluestreak heated up recalling and second, Bluestreak ran away noticing Jazz's playful glint. If Jazz knew, Bluestreak just did not want to imagine the consequences, but a large amount of embarrassment for sure. To Bluestreak's running back, Jazz shouted in somewhat loud but silent way.

"Thanks for the information that Prowl is having his dirty ways with you!"

Yes... Embarrassment.

* * *

It was rather unfortunate that there were several mechs who heard Jazz's comment, and in less than a joor the entire Ark knew about Prowl and Bluestreak's relationship. Prowl did not care much as there were not that many bots to pester him, but Bluestreak was dying of embarrassment as numerous mechs came to him asking very blatant questions.

"How is Prowl on the berth?"

"Does he use statis cuffs?"

Clearly knowing that this does not help at all, but unable to do anything else, Bluestreak covered his faceplate with his servos. His dermal plating was very hot. Bluestreak began to contemplate why did he came to the rec room to get energon that evening. And at that moment, Prowl came in, and everyone got quiet.

Prowl casually nodded greetings to everyone and very casually sat down beside Bluestreak with his energon. Bluestreak was silently gaping as Prowl, again _casually_, slung his arm around Bluestreak's shoulder while sipping his energon. Everyone just stared.

"Um... Prowl?"

"What?"

"Can you... Move your arm?"

"Hm..."

Making a faint grunt, Prowl _casually_ moved his arm... to Bluestreak's waist, his hand lingering on the seam between Bluestreak's midsection and pelvis.

"Prowl, is it true that you and Blue' is together?"

"As you see, we are sitting together, Sideswipe."

"No! I mean are you guys really... together together?"

"Clarify."

"Okay, in your language: Are you two involved in a romantic relationship?"

To Sideswipe's frustrated, but amused, questioning, Prowl finished his energon silently. Prowl did not seem irritated or embarrassed by the question, but he have not yet answered. Prowl placed the empty cube down and stared at the surrounding gallery.

"Do you actually want an answer?"

"Yeah, since Blue' has been way too shy to say a word about it by his own."

"Hm..."

With that, Prowl turned Bluestreak so they were facing each other and initiated a kiss. Bluestreak was dumbfounded for first few seconds, then became noticeably embarrassed, his plates heating up quickly and his doorwings fidgeting nervously while Prowl was calm. Prowl's hand on Bluestreak's midsection wrapped around Bluestreak's waist and his other free hand went up to stroke Bluestreak's face in a small gentle motion. Asking for entrance, Prowl nibbled the soft pliable lips and soon Bluestreak timidly opened his mouth, beginning to forget that the other bots were watching. Knowing that others were watching, but not caring as that was the point of this action, Prowl enhanced further with his glossa invading Bluestreak's oval cavity. His glossa rubbed much more passionately than before against Bluestreak's glossa and soon two glossae were tangling and rubbing each other, exchanging lubricant that they can no longer distinguish which taste belong to them and the other.

After the long exchange, they parted with an audible wet pop and a string of lubricant hanging between them. Bluestreak was dazed completely, not noticing anything or anyone except Prowl, and Prowl made a smug grin that made the entire gallery to drop their jaws. Who the heck is this Prowl-looking bot?

"Does that satiate your inquiry?"

Not even bothering to see what the other bots were doing, Prowl grabbed still-dazed Bluestreak and left the rec room. Some breems after their departure, the bots began to activate their rumour mill full force on the subject that something is wrong with Prowl.

* * *

"Prowl! Why did you do that for?"

"Well, it is easier and clearer to show then tell."

"But why would you do it in the rec room? Now I won't be able to lift my face when I see anyone..."

"Well... For one thing, I _really_ wanted to show them that you belong to me and I belong to you. And the other thing, I just can't take my lips off of you when you taste so sweet."


	3. Hands

Title: Can't take my hands off of you  
Universe: G1  
Characters/Pairing: Prowl/Bluestreak  
Rating: M  
Warnings: slash(male/mech on another male/mech; although technically Transformers don't have genders), bad grammar, sticky! STICKY!  
Notes: It took this long 'cause I write my fic at school with my laptop. You can't really write smut when you are in public area! This is first time I tried sticky! I once wrote spark-sex but I just didn't understand how to describe it so now I will write sticky smut. Ha.

* * *

After the public display of Prowl and Bluestreak's relationship, the entire Ark could see Prowl and Bluestreak making out fairly frequently around the Ark. Bluestreak was still very shy to Prowl's touches but he did not object them as the fear of others knowing was non-existent. However, he was still shy and coy to advancing and quite often he would say: Stop, Prowl- but Prowl would go on anyways as Bluestreak can not stop him and he knew that Bluestreak wanted it too.

"Nnh-..."

"Blue'..."

Bluestreak shivered as he heard Prowl's deep husky voice, filled with wanton need. Which was incredibly sexy, but a bit weird too since well... It was Prowl. They were in Prowl's quarters at the moment, both of them had the next cycle off duty and they decided to take a notch up in their relationship. Or maybe just Prowl? Well, but Bluestreak probably agreed at least since he did came to Prowl's quarters knowing that he will be molested.

"You are so beautiful... So sweet..."

Prowl whispered as his hands trailed down Bluestreak's frame. Prowl's lips were tracing Bluestreak's exposed main energon line at the neck, sending low vibrations every time he spoke a word and feeling the pulse racing as his touches became more fervent.

"And so intoxicating... I can't dare to not look at you, not taste you... and not touch you."

"Prowl..."

"I want you... I love you..."

"I... I love you too..."

Bluestreak made a soft gasp when Prowl's fingers ghosted over his crotch plate. That felt good, but it was also frightening. Prowl saw the fright flashing across Bluestreak's optics, and he stopped his touches, looking straight into Bluestreak's optics.

"But do you want me as much as I do?"

Prowl's hand cupped Bluestreak's cheek and Prowl gazed at his lover, his Bluestreak. The gaze was so intense that Bluestreak almost wanted to turn away, but he did not. Bluestreak took in Prowl's asking gaze for few moments without saying anything. As the seconds dragged on, Prowl's gaze got weaker.

"I will stop if you don't want to... I will stop if you're frightened... I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

"I... Love you Prowl. I want you too. Although I can't lie and say that I'm not scared of... of doing um... this, but I can endure this fear for you. I love you and I'm grateful that you are willing to stop for me, but there is no need to do that Prowl. I... I think I'm ready."

As soon as Bluestreak's words entered his processors, Prowl's optics changed into darker shade of blue and he leaned in to give Bluestreak a long passionate kiss. Bluestreak squeaked at Prowl's dominating kiss, wondering just what did he have put himself into, but allowed Prowl to proceed.

Prowl's hands felt like scorching heat, running all over Bluestreak's body, the touches trying to coax Bluestreak's interface panel open. It did clicked open, to Prowl's delight, and Prowl carefully rimmed Bluestreak's valve with the tip of his finger, making Bluestreak to shudder.

"As I said before, you can say 'stop'."

"No... Go on."

Prowl gave Bluestreak a sultry grin at the same time as he pushed one digit into Bluestreak's valve, which the recipient gasped at sudden surprise.

"As you wish."

Bluestreak wanted to melt. He was embarrassed, aroused, feeling good, scared and some other unknown feelings all at the same time. Obviously Bluestreak has never been this intimate with anyone before and he just hoped at Prowl would not notice it. Not that it was some bad truth or anything, but it was just embarrassing in his mind.

"What are you thinking?"

"N-nothing!"

Squeaking as Prowl inserted another digit and began to scissor, Bluestreak lost his thought. Oh slag. It felt good.

"You being quiet makes me to think that I'm doing something wrong."

"Nothing wrong it is just that your fingers are moving inside of me and it just feels weird and good at the same time and I feel really hot too but I don't know what to do 'cause you are making my thinking really hard!"

Prowl just blinked until his processors computed Bluestreak's tirade of words, and then he kissed Bluestreak. Bluestreak was a bit befuddled by the kiss but did not object it.

"Don't think. Just feel it."

"Do you know that it sounds really wrong coming from you?"

"Yes I do. But I do feel as well. I feel you."

"And I you."

Bluestreak shyly whispered to Prowl's audio receptors and Prowl was fairly sure that his spark skipped a beat. Did Bluestreak just say that? While Prowl was pondering, Bluestreak hid his face on the crook of Prowl's neck and wiggled a little to get comfortable. But the wiggling made some sensations down his valve and Bluestreak's faceplate heated up instantaneously.

"Aren't you eager?"

"No... You're just too good... Oh... I actually said that out loud? Primus..."

"Don't worry, that's cute."

Prowl chuckled as Bluestreak flushed violently. Before he met Bluestreak, Prowl never thought that he would consider any grown-up mech cute, but now, he just adored his cute lover. He inserted third finger in, making Bluestreak to cry out in pleasure.

"Primus!"

"No, I'm Prowl."

Bluestreak shot a glare to Prowl's cheeky response, but his glare faltered very quickly as Prowl moved his fingers around. Again, Bluestreak felt as if he would melt right now. Or maybe some of his circuits have melted already since he couldn't think straight.

Prowl had to try real hard to not just slam himself into Bluestreak despite all the temptations. Bluestreak's lubricant on his digits was warm and slippery, and the valve, it was so tight against his fingers so it would feel really snug on his cable. He had to take this slow or he would hurt Bluestreak who, assuming from his attitude, reactions and the obvious lack of use of the interface equipment, is having his first time. But since Prowl was getting way too desperate, he began to speed up his movements and Bluestreak got lost in utter pleasure.

"I love you, Blue. You don't know how much I'm grateful to you."

There was no respond from Bluestreak other than the incoherent words coming out with his moan. Prowl silently smiled and continued pumping and scissoring. Maybe he should just leave the preparation as it is now and just start doing...

"I- I want you- I want you Prowl!"

Yes. Drop the preparation and do it now.

Bluestreak made a soft sigh when Prowl's hand left his valve, and shuddered at the sound of Prowl's interface panel opening. He off-lined his optics in fear and anticipation of seeing Prowl's spike, he was still in a little bit of doubt that this was happening. And that trace amount of doubt disintegrated when Prowl entered his interface cable into Bluestreak's valve. Out of pain and surprise, Bluestreak did not even realize that he on-lined his optics again, his normally blue optics almost whitening out.

"Prowl!"

"Blue..."

Prowl was not doing much better than Bluestreak. Bluestreak was so tight, tighter than he thought and Bluestreak's valve was just stimulating his spike so perfectly that he thinking was gone completely.

The sound of lubricant smearing out each time Prowl pulling out and thrusting back again, the dull sound of two metal bodies connecting, and Prowl and Bluestreak's heavy breathing were the only sounds filling the space of Prowl's quarters. Both of them were in utter bliss and they couldn't think about anything other than just how good it felt and how much they loved each other.

Bluestreak knew that he was getting close to overloading. Just hoping that there would not be any cliché drama of being dumped after interfacing, Bluestreak clung on to Prowl as his overload hit him hard. While Bluestreak did not offline from the intensity of the overload, his processor went into temporary lock to protect data, preventing him from thinking or doing anything.

Grunting as his spike was suddenly clenched down by Bluestreak's valve, Prowl made few frantic thrusts and he overloaded too, releasing his transfluid into Bluestreak. Prowl's circuits were overwhelmed by excess electrical currents running through and he off-lined soon after the beginning of the overload.

"Um... Prowl?"

When Bluestreak's processor was unlocked, Bluestreak noticed Prowl's weight on him. Quite hesitantly, Bluestreak called Prowl but as Prowl was out cold, it was no use. Bluestreak sighed softly. Well, Prowl's chassis felt nice against his own so Bluestreak just waited patiently until Prowl woke up. But Bluestreak got bored pretty soon.

"I don't know what I should do now. Prowl is a bit heavy for me to lift in this position and his spike is still inside of me? Slag, no wonder it felt a bit weird down there. Not that it feels bad but it's weird! Oh and something is trickling down my thighs..."

Bluestreak face flushed instantly when he realized just _what_ was going down his thighs. In slight discomfort, Bluestreak tried to wiggle out, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat, Bluestreak returned to doing nothing but talking to himself.

"Although I enjoyed this, I'm not too sure if I'm feeling confident about it. What if Prowl doesn't want to be with me afterwards? I don't really think he was that keen on keeping a relationship before we got together and stuff, and what if he thinks that we are not working right?"

Just thinking about it made Bluestreak sad. What if? Coolant swelled up in his optics and before they rolled out, Bluestreak wiped them off. Well, nothing has happened yet and it was foolish to worry about something that did not occur yet. That was the moment Prowl stirred online, causing Bluestreak to flinch in surprise and making him nervous in fear.

"Morning Prowl, although it is not morning but you just woke up so I'll just say morning for the greeting. How are you feeling? Oh and can you... Um... Pull yourself out please? It is really embarrassing to be stuck like this..."

Prowl just blinked as he was not fully online, but when realization hit him, he flushed noticeably and did separate muttering few incomprehensible tangled words. When their body was separated, both of them sat up on the berth and stayed in awkward silence for few moments until Prowl coughed and apologized in his flushed state.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offline... Like that. I have never experienced such overlord until today."

Bluestreak stayed silent. The expression on Bluestreak's faceplate was just depressing. Prowl noticed that something was wrong but could not figure out why.

"Bluestreak? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Despite what Bluestreak said, some coolant began to trickle down from his optics. When Bluestreak noticed that, suddenly he broke down and cried. Prowl did not know what to do in such situation, they just had a heated interface, he fell off-line, and now his partner is crying. What was he supposed to do?

"Bluestreak..."

Prowl gently hugged Bluestreak. He did not know why Bluestreak was crying or how to comfort his upset lover, but he felt he should do this. It did help though as Bluestreak did calm down enough to not shed tears anymore.

"Why were you crying?"

"... I... I'm afraid, Prowl."

"About what?"

Should he say it or should he not? Bluestreak hiccupped.

"You talk non-stop about so many unwanted topics for most of the time, but you are not talking what is wanted. I will wait and listen."

"I'm afraid you will dump me!"

Prowl was dumbfounded. What?

"Why would you think that? I'm won't dump you! Where did you get that idea?"

For that question Bluestreak did not answer. He did not even know where it came from exactly. His imagination? Some bad romance novels? While Bluestreak was thinking, Prowl seemed to come up with something.

"If I don't convince you well enough as a lover yet, then I assume I must try harder... and more frequently."

Before Bluestreak could question what Prowl meant, Prowl's mouth covered Bluestreak.


End file.
